


The First Encounter

by theemmapratt



Category: X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemmapratt/pseuds/theemmapratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Victor meet a young boy in the trenches of the First World War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer, but I've had this story inside my head for so long it's been dying to get down on paper so here it is :) feel free to give suggestions on how I can improve! :)

Logan had always been protective of her. Perhaps it was her age, or maybe it was just how much he cared about her. He had always protected her from danger, from as much pain as he could. He felt responsible for her in some fashion. He had always been protective, and sometimes even possessive he'll admit, but he had also never treated her like a child. He never tried to act different around her, to reign in his crudeness, or baby her about the reality of life. He loved the kid, and respected her too much to treat her as anything less.  
As she lay there next to him, eyes closed and breathing even, completely relaxed sleeping by his side, Logan's thoughts drifted back to when they first met.  
Grenades sounded high over head. The tall mounds of dirt and debris topped with an annoying amount of barbed wire prevented his from seeing the blasts, but also protected him from their dangerous owners. He and Victor had been fighting here for months. The war was going slowly. The trenches created a terrible fighting environment. There was little ground gained and lots of men lost- on both sides. They had just received back-up this morning, a bunch of baby-faced boys, more likely to get in the way than actually do any help. The sun was setting, so Logan and Victor stopped for the night. They rested in a semi dry spot on the ground, backs leaning up against the dirt wall behind them. Logan's eyes were closed as he rested. The peace only lasted a moment before he was woken by the sound of someone approaching. It was one of the boys from the new batch of soldiers sent in. He looked dirty and was splattered with dirt and blood. He looked like he had just watched something horrific- and he probably had. The boy sat next to Logan and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm not the best with words." The boy said "but I got no idea what I'm doing, and you guys seem to...so can I stick around..if you'll put up with me?" He asked. Victor scowled but Logan didn't seem to care. The kid would probably be dead in a few days anyway, that was how every other person they met ended up out here. "You're not bothering anyone" Logan shrugged his acceptance. The boy smiled thankfully and rested his head on the wall. "I'm Sam by the way" he said "Logan...and that's Victor" logan said for the both of them when his grumpy brother didn't reply. "How long have you two been out here?" Sam asked. "Couple months I think" Logan said, honestly forgetting how long they had been in the trenches. The kid seem daunted by the answer, and Logan could smell his fear. The two lapsed into silence. Logan rested his eyes and for a moment lost himself in thought, remembering the times when he and Victor had been that young. They were reckless and wild, endangering not just themselves but those around them. This kid is probably just as reckless. Logan opened his eyes and glanced down at him.  
The kid was staring off intently to his left. Curiously, Logan followed the boys stare and frowned when he saw what had captured he kids attention. It was a dead body, blown almost in half. It's stomach had been shredded, the mans top half hanging loosely to its bottom as the corpse dangled from some barbed wire that hung out over the edge of the trench wall. The mans guts spilled out of the opening and hung next to his face. The corpses eyes were open and wide, staring blindly into their direction. At this point, Logan had seen so much that the sight wasn't sickening, but the boy shouldn't have to see it. "Quit it." Logan snapped at the boy. Sam tore his gaze off of the mutilated corpse and turned to face Logan. "If you keep doing that you'll end up like one of 'em" Logan comments. "If somethings gonna kill me it's not going to be staring at a god damn body" the kid snaps foully. The language and fire earned a hidden smirk from Victor but Logan's face remained hard. "There's different kinds of death, kid" he said. Sam didn't really get what he meant, but it sounded wise so he took the advice and kept his eyes away from the body.


End file.
